A Day in the Life of: the Boy of Steel
by moony1
Summary: spend a day with Conner Kent, as he goes to school in Smallville and deals with his adoptive parents.


A Day in the Life of: The Boy of Steel

By Moony

Conner so did not want to get up today, but he knew if he ditched any more school he'd be stuck repeating a year, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. Using his telekinesis, Conner floated out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He could smell Ma downstairs cooking breakfast. He had to hand it to her; no one could fix breakfast like Martha Kent.

Conner found his way downstairs and to the dinning room table where Jonathan Kent sat drinking his coffee and reading the Daily Planet.

"Kal have something in there today?" Conner asked. Jonathan looked up confused then nodded, understanding the question.

"Yes, Clark and Lois both do. Would you like to read it?"

"Maybe later. I'm really hungry."

"Just what I want to hear," Martha said and presented a feast in the form of scrambled eggs soaked in butter, sausage and bacon still dripping with grease, just out of the oven homemade biscuits, and gravy made with the grease from the sausage and bacon. Conner was on the plate before Martha even had it on the table.

"Wow, son," Jonathan cried and moved the newspaper away from the table. "Try and get some in your mouth!" Connor tried to say sorry, but just ended up spitting more food everywhere.

"Now who does that remind you of?" Martha said teasingly to Jonathan.

"Clark," Jonathan said. Conner smiled to himself. He loved when they said that kind of stuff. He wanted everything he did to remind them of Superman. Conner downed it all with a big glass of orange juice.

"You'd better be off to school now," Jonathan said and reopened his paper. "I hear there's going to be a big pep-rally for the football team." Conner rolled his eyes.

"Yeah…"

"Well," Martha said, seeing Conner's lack of excitement. "It's better than being in class, right?"

"Yeah…"

"It's a shame you missed so much class already or I'd get you out early to help me load the cattle today," Jonathan said.

"Great…" Conner replied sarcastically. "That would certainly be a toss up."

"But as it is," Jonathan continued, ignoring Conner's comment. "I'll just have to wait until you get back from school." Conner sighed heavily and got up from the table, grabbed his school bag, and headed for the door.

"Don't forget theses, sweetheart," Martha said and handed Conner his fake glasses.

"Thanks… Ma, what day is it?"

"Monday, honey," She said and Conner lowered his shoulders. "I'm sorry." She patted him on the back gently before he stepped out of the door. "See you when you get home."

Conner arrived to Smallville High to find the school covered in paper decorations and loud students shouting for Crow victory. He really hated this place. Two girls dressed in cheerleading outfits passed him. They were looking at him and whispering with grins on their faces. Conner was used to this as Superboy. He always had girls fawning over him, but he found these girls to be annoying. Maybe it was because he knew how shallow they would turn out to be. He doubted they had that spunk and individuality he liked in his girls. And besides all of this he had a girl of his own already. At least she had friends who understood her at her new school. He would give anything to have Tim or Bart here. The only people in Smallville who knew about him, the _real_ him, were Martha, Jonathan, Kal-El, and Lana Lang Ross, and no one else, leaving Conner terribly lonely.

For a fleeting moment Conner considered flying over and stealing Cassie away for a trip to Tokyo or something for lunch, but he pushed the thought away, knowing both would have to pay for it later, and it could get Cassie expelled. He could visit Tim… no Tim would be pissed if he showed up at school, and send Conner marching right back to Smallville High. Sometimes Tim could be worse than Superman! Bart would probably ditch with him, but Conner could no longer stand hearing about all the new information Bart had acquired. Nope, Conner was stuck in math class with Mr. Barnic droning on about log rhythms. How in the hell do long rhythms have anything to do with being a super hero? Conner was really thinking Clark had no idea what he was doing in sending Conner to high school.

At lunch Conner found himself sitting alone fighting with a roll even he couldn't manage to break. _These should be considered_ weapons he thought and slammed it back down on to his tray. It was then he noticed some of the jocks giving a new guy some trouble. Being the super hero he was, Conner couldn't let that kind of injustice go on. He stood and after having some choice words with the jocks, and wishing them a nice ass bashing at their football game that night, he escorted the new guy to his table.

"Your pretty brave man," the guy said. "I've been here two weeks and everyone I've talked to said 'don't mess with those guys at all'."

"Yeah well, I'm not scared of idiots."

"What's your name?"

"Conner. You?"

"Luke Walker."

"Seriously? What's your middle name?" Conner said, now completely interested.

"Man my parents had a horrible since of humor… it's Sky," Luke confessed.

"So let me get this straight. Your name is Luke Sky Walker?" Luke nodded. "Man that's the funniest thing I've heard in this whole town!" Conner began laughing.

"Thanks a lot…" Luke said, feeling as if he went from one taunt to another. Conner sobered somewhat and replied, "No, I mean it as a complement!"

"I don't get you," Luke said confused.

"I've hated this town ever since I moved here, and I haven't had one really good laugh since then, but man you changed all of that!"

"I honestly don't know how to take all of this, but at least I'm making someone's life better," Luke said, now smiling. He had a wonderful since of humor. Of course who could go without one with such a name?

After lunch both Luke and Conner found out they had English class together, though they weren't there very long due to the pep-rally. Conner found Luke had about as much enthusiasm about the whole mess as he did, which made them the only two not standing during the whole event. Instead they were deep in conversation over cheesy movies from the eighties, and who the hottest female superhero was. Luke was leaning towards Power Girl, while Conner stayed faithful to Wonder Girl. Their lack of enthusiasm for the football team was not over looked by the players, however and the group began their scheming to put the new guys in their place.

The end of the pep-rally meant the end of school. Conner and Luke took their time leaving, avoiding the rush of teenagers pushing and shoving each other. Conner found out Luke was a wiz in math and asked Luke to help him with the subject. Luke had agreed happily. After finding out Luke's house was on the way to Kent farm, it was unanimously decided that they should accompany one anther home.

"I still think it's Power Girl all the way," Luke said as they stepped out of the 'prison' and into the sunshine. "I mean that key hole in her out fit, don't get me started."

"If you want to talk about cleavage," Conner replied. "Let's talk about Starfire. I don't think what she wears even qualifies as an outfit."

"Hey, you two!" a deep voice interrupted. Conner and Luke turned to see the varsity football team staring them down. The quarterback continued, "We don't much appreciate how you've been treating us, Kent."

Conner rolled his eyes, "Deal with it." He turned back to leave. "Come on, Luke. My IQ's dropping."

"Hey, we're not done!" the quarterback yelled and Conner felt a football smack into the back of his head. He turned around angrily and dropped his backpack.

"You so don't want to do this," he mumbled.

"What was that?" number 45 said. "Did it hurt?"

"Don't listen to them," Luke cried behind Conner. He wasn't listening.

"Looks like he's a little angry," 85 added.

"Come on, Conner!" Luke's voice was strained.

"What are you gonna do, Kent?" the quarterback sneered. Conner took a step forward. A few light hits would just teach them a lesson, nothing they didn't deserve. But just as Conner was about to charge a coach appeared out of nowhere.

"What's going on here? Kent, are you causing trouble?"

"it's nothin', Coach Baker" the quarterback said.

"I don't buy that for a minute, but all of you are going to be riding the bench if you don't get back to the locker room now!" Coach Baker yelled and the football players shuffled back to their quarters. Coach Baker turned to Conner. "Now you listen good. We have a way of doing things around here and when people like you come and mess them up, people get mad. So you heed what I say and leave my players alone. And don't think I didn't see you and your little buddy not standing up at the pep-rally today." Conner rolled his eyes.

"I didn't realize Smallville High was exempt from civil liberties," Conner mumbled.

"Don't get smart with me, boy," Coach Baker yelled. "You'd just better watch yourself." He turned to go. "It's a shame you can't be more like your cousin."

Conner said nothing to Luke all the way to Luke's house and the new-comer felt no desire to peruse conversation himself. After a muffled goodbye, Conner left what he supposed was his new friend, and started on his way to Kent farm.

Jonathan Kent was waiting for Conner at the cattle fence. "You're late, son," he said when Conner appeared.

"Sorry."

Jonathan could tell Conner was not in a good mood, so he decided to postpone their little cow adventure for a little longer than he would have wanted to. "Why don't you go in and let Ma cook you up something before we head out. I've still got some tweaking to do on the trailer." Conner nodded and headed to the house. Inside Martha greeted Conner with a warm smile and a sandwich even Dagwood would envy. They sat in silence at the table while he ate. Martha found it hard to look at him and not think of him as Clark, though she knew he was a different person and should be treated accordingly. So that made it even more uncomfortable to say what she wanted to say.

"Conner," she said softly. "I just got a call from one of the coaches at school. He said you were picking a fight with the football players. Is that true? You can tell me, I won't be mad." She had caught Conner in mid-bite, which gave him time to collect the story.

"No, I didn't," he started. "At lunch they were bugging a new guy so I stepped in. Then at the pep-rally we didn't stand up with everyone else. When I was walking home with this new guy they confronted us and started harassing me. The coach just made up what he thought was going on."

Martha sighed with relief, "I had hoped that was the case. I was sure you wouldn't fight anyone." Conner then decided not to mention the fact that he had intended to knock them around a little if the coach hadn't shown up. "Well honey, you'd better get back out there and help Jonathan. I'm so glad that you're here to help him. I was so worried, before you came, that he was going to kill himself trying to do all the farm work alone."

"Don't worry," Conner said as he stood with the support of the table. "I won't let anything happen to him."

"I know dear," Martha patted Conner's hand. Conner left a little shook up. That was the first time Ma had said something about being thankful for him being there. He had always been sure they were just doing a favor for Kal, but she was acting like she wanted him with them. The only people who made him feel like that were Young Justice and now the Teen Titans.

Jonathan was leaning on the truck when Conner immerged from the house. Neither said a word as Conner climbed into the truck.. Jonathan started the truck up and they were on their way. Little was said on the way there or when they were unloading the cattle, other than orders from Jonathan and the occasional grunt from Conner.

On the way home Jonathan stopped at a diner for dinner.

"Won't Ma have something for us at home?" Conner asked.

"No, I told her we'd stop somewhere."

"Oh…" They found a booth and were greeted by their waitress, Cynthia. After ordering, Jonathan Kent took a deep breath.

"What?" Conner asked, knowing that whenever Jonathan took an obvious deep breath that he had something he wanted to say.

"Well son, I just wanted to find out about a few things, that's all." Conner cringed. Adult interrogation was not one of his favorite pastimes. "Ever since you came here you've wanted to be just like Clark, and that's understandable, but Martha and I have been taking and we think that you should just be yourself."

"But I don't know who that is," Conner said, perturbed.

"No, and that's what being a teenager is all about. I know it's kinda strange considering how you never had a childhood and how you were made to think that you were Clark."

"Why are you saying this to me?" Conner interrupted.

"I'm meaning that we don't expect you to be just like Clark, actually we were hoping to have someone very different. I think you should stop thinking about what was put in you to make how you look or how you think you'll act and start making your own identity despite your genetics."

"It's not that easy…" Conner replied. "You don't understand. If you knew… I mean what about the other person who they used to make me? What if he was a really bad person?"

"Doesn't matter," Jonathan replied matter-of-factly. "You are who you make yourself to be and I have no doubt that that person will be just as much of a superman as the man himself." Conner smiled. He suddenly had a very warm feeling for the man across the table. Was it those speeches that made Kal love this man so much? No, it wasn't the speeches; it was the honesty behind them.

"Thanks… Pa," Conner said. The food suddenly arrived, and the two became silent as they each viscously devoured their meals. Jonathan struck up some small talk about the farm and what else needed to be done that week. The car ride back was silent. They pulled up in the Kent farm driveway. Conner was about to get out when Jonathan stopped him.

"Uh Son, one more thing…" He said. "Ma wanted me to ask… Um are you really dating that, what's her name… Wonder Girl?" Conner moaned and leaned back in his seat, covering his face with his arm. Jonathan grinned.

"Yeah, sort of…" he finally said. "you guys aren't going to make me bring her out here are you?"

"No," Jonathan laughed. "Martha just wanted to know and Clark wouldn't tell her. She also wanted to make sure that you were 'being a gentle man' with her." Conner rolled his eyes. He wanted to die right now.

"Yeah, I guess."

"She wanted me to make you promise that it would stay that way. We don't need a Super, Wonder scandal on our hands after all." Conner could tell Jonathan was joking, more like tormenting him now.

Simply to get out of the car, Conner said quickly, "I promise we won't get into any trouble, okay? Can I go? I got school tomorrow!" Jonathan laughed loudly, making Conner even more embarrassed.

"Yes," he managed. Conner bolted from the car. He made his way in quickly, but quietly, so he didn't wake up Martha. Finding sanctuary in his room, Conner flopped down on his bed. He looked at the clock, 11:30. Tim would be out at this time. He grabbed the phone and called his best friend.

"I'm a little busy," Robin said after two rings.

"Oh, luck you," Conner replied. Everyone got some superhero action but him. He could hear grunting and swishes from Robin moving about.

"Is this important?" Tim finally asked.

"I guess not…" Conner said, disappointed. He so wanted to complain about what Pa had just done.

"Okay then, I see you this weekend." The line went dead. Conner hung up the phone. Well, it was kind of stupid for trying to converse with Robin. He wasn't exactly a talker. Conner then had no choice but to go to bed. He pulled off his smelly clothes, letting them fall on the floor, and vowed to take a shower in the morning. He got in bed and felt suddenly very tired. Drifting off to sleep the recounted his day and decided it hadn't been so bad. He'd made a new friend, showed up the football players, and had a nice talk with both the Kents. Maybe life wasn't made totally up of fighting super villains and saving the world after all… Maybe it's just living one day at a time to the best, no matter if you're in Metropolis, Gotham City, or Smallville.

As Conner lay sleeping, Martha and Jonathan crept into his room, and watched him sleep, just like they did Clark.

"I think he's going to do just fine," Jonathan whispered.

"Did you ever doubt?" Martha asked.

"At first, but I think he's come around."

"Come on, dear, we'd better not wake him." Jonathan nodded and followed Martha to their room. "Oh, by the way did you find out if he's dating Wonder Girl?"

"Come on now, Martha," Jonathan said. "Let the boy have some privacy!"

NOTE

I hope you liked it. I'm thinking about writing a Day in the Life of for each of the Titans, but being a college student you just never know what kind of time you're going to have, or rather, not have. Thanks for reading!

Love,

Moony


End file.
